A New World of Bats
by SweetyKinz
Summary: Danny Fenton is an orphan, placed in an adoption center in Gotham City. A certain Batfamily takes an interest in him, and he's adopted into the most dysfunctional family ever. He gains a new family, new memories, and new laughs, but not everything is all fun and games. Bruce Wayne 'stole' Danny from the clutches of Vlad Masters, and Vlad wants him back, no matter the cost.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The day had started out fairly peaceful, all things considered. The sun was as bright as ever, shining a brilliant, golden warmth over the ghost-infested town of Amity Park, Illinois. The sky was the prettiest shade of blue you could imagine, puffs of white, fluffy cotton dotting the firmamental. Even the air itself seemed to emanate a contented aura.

That being said, _no one _could have ever imagined what transpired next on this seemingly perfect day.

It all centers around one young child. Because, no matter what heart wrenching catastrophes the poor soul has and will go through, that's all that he is. Although, as life goes on, it's very much possible to be seen as way beyond your years. For, all it takes is one event to harden even the most kindest of hearts, and to dim even the brightest eyes.

This is the story of a boy who travels the road from naïve child, to courageous protector, and to broken bat.

This is the story of Daniel Fenton...

* * *

><p><strong>So, how's the prologue? I actually wasn't going to post this until later, but then I thought 'what the heck?' It actually might encourage me to write more... maybe...<strong>

**I don't like short chapters. (This is not even close to the length of an average chapter...) My chapters won't be short. So, yay! I should be able to get the first chapter up sometime not too far away. I should probably be able to update next week, since it's Thanksgiving and I'm a lot less busy.**

**Thoughts? And does anyone else think that prologues are weird? I swear, this is the smallest thing I have ever written... I'm SO looking forward to chapter 1!**


	2. The Adoption

**Ages: **

**Danny- 15**

**Dick- 21**

**Jason- 18**

**Tim- 14**

**Damian- 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: <strong>

"Wait, say what?" Danny stared, his face one of complete shock as his dark eyebrows rose to meet his hairline.

Linda Roys, a middle-aged woman with scowl lines and nasty, beady eyes, sneered in distaste as she grit her teeth and exhaled in annoyance.

"Bruce Wayne, Daniel," she said slowly, her tone suggesting that she thought he was an idiotic moron that wasn't worth her time. "_Bruce Wayne. _Must I repeat myself, or were you able to comprehend my simple English this time?"

"But... Wayne?" This had to be, at least, the one-hundredth time that Danny had voiced a question similar to the previous. He watched as a murderous gleam entered Linda's eyes, and he bit back a smirk. Annoying the adoption worker had become one of his favorite pastimes, and it provided him with as much fun as he could get around the adoption center. Ever since a certain _incident, _Danny's life changed drastically.

The incident occurred a little over a year ago, destroying his life. It made him feel a type of pain and rage that he hadn't comprehended was even _possible _until then. It broke him in ways that were unfixable. He thirsted for revenge, but he knew that, no matter what happened, his family was gone. Their lives were ended too soon, cruelly ripped away from this world by a power-hungry, sick fruitloop that was only looking to gain an apprentice. Plasmius hadn't even intended for Maddie to get caught in the blast of the explosives he had placed in their home. His thought process was that if the Fenton family was destroyed, their home along with them, then Maddie would come running to him, bringing Danny along with her.

Something had gone wrong. _Everyone _was caught in the unforgiving fireball, breaking Danny's very core. Something in Vlad snapped as 'the love of his life' was taken from him, and Sam and Tucker had gotten caught in his blinding rage. They were murdered in cold blood. During that time, Danny had been in the hospital, having been caught in the blast. There was nothing he could do. After that incident, Vlad had become truly insane, and Danny had absolutely refused to be taken into his 'care'. That left him to where he was currently residing, a Gotham adoption center, and to where we are now.

Honestly, Danny wasn't as truly shocked as he led Linda on to believe. He just liked annoying her.

Her beady eyes narrowed at him, and she muttered something angrily under her breath. Danny, of course, heard it with his super hearing, and he rolled his eyes as the words "dirty little rat" reached his ears. He held in a sarcastic remark.

He really didn't care where he ended up, truly. However, he _was _a bit confused as to why someone like _Wayne_ would want to take him in. His thoughts drifted to the kids he always saw on tabloids. Apparently, one of them was a street kid and another was a circus kid that didn't have much money. _Maybe he has a thing for strays? _Danny wondered.

"You will be picked up at eight o'clock, tomorrow morning, Daniel," Roys informed him sharply, before turning and striding down the hall.

_Well, that was interesting... _

* * *

><p>"Can I come, Alfred? Pleeeaassee?" Dick dragged out, borderline whining as his big, pouty eyes that conveyed all the sadness in the world turned on Alfred. <em>The puppy dog eyes. <em>It is said that _no one_ could resist the soul melting face that is Dick Grayson. That wasn't exactly true, however...

Alfred's gaze was unwavering. _Unblinking, _even. His mouth was set in a firm line, and he opened it to speak.

"My apologies, Master Dick. However, I would like to ensure that Master Daniel Fenton is able to keep his personal space intact upon his arrival at the manor. No doubt, he will be bombarded the second the threshold is entered."

"Alright," Dick relented, letting out a dramatic sigh as he pouted. Tim rolled his eyes slightly, his lips turning up in a slight smile. To be completely honest, he had an urge to go as well, but Alfred had insisted on going alone. Apparently, it would be less overwhelming to the boy if they didn't instantly 'bombard' him when he was to be picked up. Although, Tim didn't really see how that made sense, considering it was going to happen eventually. But Alfred's word is law, even when delaying the inevitable.

"-tt-" the click of arrogance came from the doorway of the living room, and Tim suppressed a groan. He would have no doubt received a look from a certain butler that just wasn't worth it.

"I do not understand this ludicrous eagerness you all seem to suddenly hold over this 'Fenton' child," Damian sniffed, his arms crossed as he met everyone's eyes with an expression of distaste.

"Dami!" Dick grinned eagerly. He strided across the room, pulling his little brother into a bear hug. "Don't tell me you're not excited! We're getting a new brother!" Damian rolled his eyes, pushing Dick's body away from him.

"Anyone would be better than you and your insufferable need for body contact," he muttered.

"You know you love me," Dick grinned at him cheekily, causing Damian to click his tongue again.

"My word! I believe it is about time for me to take off," Alfred informed, walking towards the exit. "Please be so kind as to not kill each other in the absence of Master Bruce and myself. Master Jason should be arriving shortly."

"No worries, Alfie!" Dick called as Alfred disappeared down the hallway.

"All of us together at once, with no supervision... Definitely not something that would cause concern," Tim said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"C'mon, Tim! Can't we all just put aside our differences for one day?"

"Dick, I know I've done the impossible before, but getting along with the Demon Brat is not on that list."

*****"No, I made it onto a different list," Damian said dryly, pointedly sending a glare full of hate at Tim.

"Do you not realize how long ago that was? Seriously, get over it!"

"Do not kid yourself, Drake," Damian scoffed. "If anything, it is you who needs to get over it."

"What the heck, Damian? That doesn't even make any sense!" Tim was staring at Damian with a perplexed expression.

"You would be too dense to understand."

"Do you wanna say that to my face?"

"I just did, Drake, and I am the one who doesn't make sense?"

"Whatever, Damian. Say it again. I dare you," Tim narrowed his eyes at Damian, enunciating his last sentence.

"Your head is too thick and you lack the space necessary to hold your brain cells in which you use to comprehend—" Damian was interrupted as Tim gave a yell, jumping as he tackled Damian to the floor.

"Timmy, no!" Dick cried, jumping up from his spot on the sofa. He hurried over to where Tim and Damian were rolling around on the floor, trying to land punches on each other.

"Will you please stop fighting for once?" Dick yelled loudly, attempting to pull them apart. He tried not to wince as he felt nails clawing at his hands, his little brothers screaming at each other.

"Yo!" A loud voice sounded, followed by the large form of Jason Todd entering the room. "You guys are so _freaking _loud. I seriously followed the sound of your voices."

"Jason!" Dick said gratefully, a relieved look coming onto his face. "A little help?"

"Why? Not like it's my problem," Jason grumbled, his arms crossing.

"C'mon, Jay!" Dick snapped.

"Fine!" Jason rolled his eyes, walking towards the danger zone. "I grab the Replacement, you get the Demon?" Dick nodded once, his grip on Tim loosening slightly.

"On three," Dick mouthed.

"Alright," Jason mouthed back. Dick help up a finger.

_1_

"-stupid idiot-"

"-incomprehensible-"

_2_

"-no one loves you-"

"-don't deserve to be Robin-"

"-just jealous-"

_3!_

Dick and Jason pounced, trapping their brothers in their arms. Said brothers let out similar exclamations of protest.

"GAH!" Jason shouted, instantly dropping Damian from his arms. "Did you just bite me? You did! Little turd!" Jason cursed, glaring at Damian.

"Never," Damian narrowed his eyes at Jason warningly, "do that again."

"I'm not scared of you, Demon," Jason smirked at him tauntingly.

"Enough!" Dick yelled. "How 'bout we all just watch a movie while we wait? I know the perfect one!" Dick grinned widely.

"I swear, Dick, if I see that retarded Frozen movie one more time, there will be Hell," Jason warned.

"Nah, Jaybird, I have something better in mind..."

* * *

><p>"...Tangled? Really?"<p>

"Yes, really! Tangled is one of the best!" Dick proclaimed, sounding slightly offended.

"No one wants to watch this stupid garbage," Jason grumbled under his breath, causing Dick to narrow his eyes at him.

"What did you say about Tangled?" he asked with a dangerously low tone.

"I said," Jason raised his voice, "that no one wants to watch this stupid piece of overrated garbage."

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"How dare you!" Dick yelled, tackling Jason to the floor, all thoughts of responsibility leaving his mind. Jason let out an '_oomph'_ as his back hit hardwood floor.

"Get the hell off me, Grayson!"

"Not until you admit that Tangled is the best movie ever!"

"Never!" Jason flipped Dick over, trying to pin him to the floor as they proceeded to wrestle. Damian and Tim were watching from the couch, both sporting opposite expressions on their faces. Damian was looking at them like they were stupid, while Tim was amused.

_What happened to 'put aside our differences'? _Tim wondered, knowing Dick was being totally hypocritical._ It's actually a bit ironic that this movie was put on to prevent this..._

Tim felt the couch shift next to him slightly, causing him to glance over to his left. His eyes widened comically as he spotted a small, hurtling ball of Damian heading right towards him.

_Well, if he's looking for a fight, who am I to deny him?_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

A dark mop of shaggy, black hair was all that met Alfred's eyes as he stole a quick glance at the back seat of the car. Danny was staring out the window, seemingly at nothing. However, he was, in reality, taking note of their surroundings, memorizing each twist and turn the car took. They were getting further and further from the heart of the city with each passing second. It seemed as if they were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by forest on the left and wide, open field on the right. The bright lights of the city were still visible, in deep contrast to the stark black shadows that were as prominent as the skyscrapers themselves. No amount of light could take away from the darkness that surrounded Gotham City, almost as if it had its own personal aura.

They were about as far away from Gotham as you could get without actually leaving the city. Danny didn't mind at all. In fact, he was grateful to get away from the almost suffering seclusion that Gotham provided. The atmosphere was filled with depression, and he definitely needed more of that in his life.

As the car turned abruptly, Danny's head switched to the opposite window to observe the upcoming home. His careful, emotionless mask slipped slighty as surprise entered his features.

_Wayne Manor was freaking huge_. And that was coming from _him; _the guy who's certainly experienced his fair share of mansions over the years. As soon as his mask slipped, it was back in place. It was so quick, it was one of those 'blink-and-miss-it' type of moments.

The car soon slowed to a stop. Danny's hand reached out immediately, his seatbelt opening with a _click _as his finger tapped against the button. As soon as he did so, the door to his seat opened. There stood Alfred, his head tilted in a slight bow.

Danny blinked.

Once.

Twice.

_How did he...? I didn't even hear his door open... _Danny shook head slightly, deciding that he didn't want to know.

Danny stepped outside, saying "thanks" as he did so. Alfred gave a nod, turning to walk around to the back of the car. He pulled out Danny's luggage, which, honestly, wasn't all that much. Danny insisted on carrying his bookbag, consisting of very personal items that included some blueprints of his parents' inventions.

The walk to the Manor was very quick. As they got closer, Danny's hearing picked up on strange noises coming from inside. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of it, but it sounded like muffled...yelling?

Alfred opened the door and the yelling intensified. Danny could now clearly hear death threats being screamed.

_Oh great... And I thought my stay was gonna be peaceful..._ His gaze fell on Alfred questionably, but the butler simply sighed in exasperation.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gosh, this is terribly short, but I didn't want the world to end... Guest of honor xD <strong>

***The list thing was a nod at a Batman comic when Tim put Damian on a hit list...**

**Okay, guys, so I'm a little confused. I have this in the Batman category right now, but the Justice League are gonna be in it and will play a big role, so should I move it to the Justice League catergory? What do you think?**

**This is my first time wrting the batboys, so I hope I did good.**

**Review replies: (This is going to be called RR for short...)**

**BeliveInYourDreams: Thanks! Hope this was soon enough?**

**Mullkkkkkk: Why thank you, my good man *bad british accent***

**kitkatkate2008: Dude, your penname has such a nice ring to it! But no worries! I have no plans to discontinue this anytime forever...**

**KodiakWolfe13: You have perfect timing. I found your story the day before you reviewed, so The Abused was open when I saw your review. xD (Expect a review when I catch up...) THANKS! Yeah, Jason's awesome ^.^**

**Guest of honor: I actually did update because of you... So, I hope you see this today! Thanks so much!**

**Amy: Summaries aren't really my forte, so I'm glad you think so! Thanks for the review xD**

**THANKS, EVERYONE, FOR READING/REVIEWING/FAVORITING/FOLLOWING! Love you guys already! **


	3. The New Home

_**Previously on ANWOB: **_

Alfred opened the door and the yelling intensified. Danny could now clearly hear death threats being screamed.

_Oh great... And I thought my stay was gonna be peaceful..._ His gaze fell on Alfred questionably, but the butler simply sighed in exasperation.

**Chapter 2:**

"Ahem," Alfred cleared his throat pointedly. As soon as he did so, four pairs of wide eyes immediately snapped up to meet Alfred's gaze. Everyone froze. Damian had his mouth inches away from Tim's left leg, while Tim himself was caught mid-punch, his fist centimeters away from Damian's face. His right leg was at Damian's gut, attempting to push him away. Jason and Dick were crouched on the floor, Dick being held in a chokehold. He was twisted impossibly, his arms encircling around Damian's waist as he was in the process of trying to pull him away from Tim's fist. His left leg was twisted weirdly, about to kick Jason in the face.

Danny blinked, his face twisted in amused disbelief. Alfred was unamused, his head shaking at them slightly as a 'what am I going to do with you?' look entered his features. Slowly, the four Bat-brothers each turned their heads to look at one another.

Chaos erupted.

They all started yelling at once, trying to blame the other for their current predicament while they each got up from their spot on the floor.

_What did I get myself into? _Danny asked himself bemusedly, his eye twitching in slight annoyance when the sheer volume of their voices penetrated his poor, hearing-enhanced ears.

Ever so slightly, Alfred's eyes narrowed at them. The brothers quickly succumbed to silence at the look they received from the butler. His gaze pointedly settled on Dick, silently demanding an explanation.

"Damian and Tim were just being them. Jason was making fun of Tangled..." Dick trailed off lamely, smiling sheepishly. Alfred did a mental facepalm, somehow still managing to maintain his professionalism while doing so.

_What is wrong with these people? _Danny inquired. Every single head in the room turned to focus on him.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" he asked rhetorically, before muttering, "I really need to stop doing that," to himself quietly.

"He's adorable," Dick whispered, staring at Danny with slightly glazed eyes. He hurried forward, going right up to Danny and pulling him into a tight bear hug. "I'm Dick! I'm one of your new big brothers and-" Danny's eyes flashed, his hand's immediately going to Dick's chest. He pushed him away harshly, making Dick stumble backwards.

"Don't touch me," Danny's words were sharp and cold, like the cutting edge of a blade. Instead of gaining the surprised look one would expect, Dick simply gave Danny a slightly sad smile.

"Ignore him," Jason rolled his eyes. "He's a hug craving weirdo." Dick made an indignant sound in the back of his throat. Jason continued speaking, completely ignoring Dick.

"Name's Jason Todd. That's Tim and the scowling midget demon over there is Damian."

"Todd, if you do not watch your tongue, it will be cut out," Damian hissed at Jason venomously.

"Like I said, scowling midget demon," Jason repeated with a careless smirk, causing Damian to glower at him.

"Danny," Danny stated simply, his face blank once again.

"Well, Danny," Dick gave a wide grin, "first order of business is to get you settled in."

* * *

><p>"If you find yourself lost, have no hesitation to seek one of us out," Alfred advised. "Of course, Master Bruce shall also be available very soon, Please, do join us in the kitchen once you are settled. I assume you remember the way?"<p>

"Yeah," Danny gave him a slight smile. "Thank you, Alfred."

"You are very welcome, Master Daniel," Alfred gave him a smile in return. "If you would, young sirs, give Master Fenton his space, I'm certain that would be very much appreciated." Alfred turned to the doorway of the bedroom, where he found three of four brothers tightly packed in the arch of the doorway, peeking into the room.

The bats turned to leave, giving out partings of "Bye, Danny," and "See ya' later,", to which Danny replied with a simple half-hearted wave at their retreating backs. Alfred left with them, closing the door behind him and leaving Danny to his thoughts.

_They seemed friendly enough, _Danny thought, bemused. _But I can't get close to these people. It'll just end in tragedy... It will always end in tragedy... **He **will find me once he finds out I'm gone from the Center... Hell, he most likely already knows. I need to be ready for him. I can't fail again... _A flash of red took over his vision suddenly. Danny's already dull eyes seemed to dim further as his hand went to grip his head. He slowly sunk to the floor, though it went without notice.

_I just— I can't. But I'm NOT ready... I can't do it, _Danny's mind flashed, his memories resurfacing against his will; images of fire, screams, darkness... Glowing red eyes, the color of blood, took over the darkness, filled with such an evil malice that it made a chill run up Danny's spine. These eyes haunted his nightmares. They contained such a crazed look that drove anyone mad by just staring into the endless abyss of insanity. Screams echoed in Danny's mind; screams of old neighbors, screams his family never had to chance to yell out as they were obliterated immediately in an unbearable, burning burst of heat. Danny's hands went to grip his ears tightly. His eyes glazed over, staring at the wall of the room emptily.

"I can't do it," was whispered quietly from his lips, the red color of blood blinking in and out of his vision. It started flashing with more frequency, Danny repeating "I can't do it," under his breath continuously. His words grew hysterical, getting louder with each passing second. Red filled his vision completely, Danny's body subconsciously rocking back and forth and back and forth until-

**BAM! **The door to Danny's new room was forcefully flung open. Danny's head shot up at the noise, his eyes widening in surprise. At his door stood Damian, an annoyed expression on his face. They stared at each other for a moment, Danny's eyes unfocused, his body still rocking slightly.

"I am trying to get work done and cannot concentrate with this gibberish you seem so insistent on repeating," Damian finally scowled at Danny, his words coming out harsh. Danny seemed to come out his haze at the sharp spoken words, his clouded blue eyes fading into a baby blue. Danny blinked at Damian for a second.

"I apologize if my 'gibberish' distracted you," Danny stated dryly, although he wasn't quite sure himself of what that entailed. However, he was indeed used to his 'breakdowns'. They occurred frequently enough that the staff at the Adoption Center were aware of it, but they didn't do anything about it. He didn't really expect anything more from them. The place was rundown and shabby. All the workers had done was provide old food to sustain the children there. Danny didn't care either way. It was certainly better than living on the streets, which is exactly what he would have been doing if he wasn't brought into the system like he was.

Despite this not being his first emotional turmoil, Danny's words still came out breathless and a bit shaky. No matter how hard Danny tried to hide it, it failed to go without notice to Damian's keen eyes. Silence filled the room. Danny stared pass Damian's head, his breathing slowly starting to calm with each passing second.

"You are stronger than you give yourself credit for," Damian said finally. "Believe me, Fenton, I would know." Damian then left as fast as he arrived, the door closing behind him with a click.

_What the hell does that mean?_

* * *

><p>Damian sat at his desk, studying a stack of papers in front of him. He was currently reading over a newspaper article, talking about a strange fluctuation of energy spikes occurring in big cities around the country. Damian attempted to focus all of his attention on his research. However, he still found his thoughts drifting occasionally to the newest resident of the manor.<p>

_I may not approve of Father's sudden trust placed in this boy, such as him bringing him into our home without having even met him, but I cannot deny that there seems to be a bit of all of us in him..._

* * *

><p>"What do you guys think of Danny?" Dick wondered curiously, leaning forward in his seat at the kitchen table, a fork sticking out of his mouth.<p>

"Personally, I think he'll fit right in. And," Jason's voice dropped lower, "going off of his alter ego here, I would say he's already half way there to becoming a bat."

"He's changed since Amity, Jason," Tim pointed out. "I don't even think he changes into his ghost form anymore. Besides, does he even want to be a hero?"

"Well, no dip he's changed, Sherlock. His family was murdered by a f$#$#! psychopath," Jason scowled at him. "All I meant is that he has some experience kicking ass."

"It'll take some time," Dick admitted. "It's up to him, though. I know he has the heart, but let's not rush things. It'll be a while before he actually trusts us, and that kind of goes both ways."

"Hello, boys." Their heads were directed to the entrance, where the one and only Bruce Wayne entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Bruce," Dick greeted cheerily. "How was the mission?"

"Fine," Bruce stated. "Where's Daniel? I was hoping to see him when I got in."

"Alfred just showed him his room. He's unpacking," Tim informed him.

"Ah," Bruce nodded. "So, what have you boys been up to? Not causing too much trouble, I hope."

"Nah," Dick gave a wide grin, "nothing exciting."

"We were angels," Jason snorted. Bruce raised an eyebrow, deciding that he didn't want know.

"Actually, we were just talking about Danny. What do you have planned for his future?" Tim asked curiously, his head tilting slightly.

"First he needs to get settled in before anything becomes official, but I want to enroll him into Gotham Academy," Bruce admitted. "As for our night life, he will find out. Eventually. It is, of course, his decision as to whether or not he will use what is available to him. If he does decide to be a hero once more, he will need more training. But even if he doesn't, I believe it will still be beneficial to him if he continues to further develop his abilities."

"Don't rush things," Dick repeated.

"Naturally," he agreed. "We'll see how things turn out, in time."

"Someone sounds like Clockwork in here," a voice mumbled. Danny came into the kitchen, his hands deep into the pockets of his light blue hoodie.

"Clockwork?" Dick questioned.

"Nothing," Danny muttered, his eyes flashing.

"Daniel," Bruce greeted immediately, walking towards him as he stuck out a hand in greeting. "I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Yeah, I kind of figured. And it's Danny." Danny simply stared at the hand, not making a move to take his hands out of his pockets. Bruce gave a light cough, retracted his hand, and gave a smooth smile.

"Of course. How is your stay so far, Danny? I do hope it was to your liking."

"Mhm," Danny simply hummed, his head nodding slightly.

"That's good to hear." Bruce glanced over to the table, where heaps of pancakes, eggs, and sausages were spread out on separate plates in the middle of the table. "Please, help yourself to some breakfast. It has been brought to my attention that you haven't eaten yet, correct?" Danny nodded again, walking over to take a seat that was directly across from Dick. He grabbed a plate, starting to fill it with the warm food laid out on the table.

As Danny cut into a fluffy pancake, he noticed Dick staring at him with a very intense gaze.

"Can I help you?" Danny paused, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Nope," Dick stated, continuing to stare. Jason turned to whisper something to Tim, to which Danny heard as "Dick is being a creeper". Tim made a face, nodding his head. Danny shook it off, once again starting to cut into his pancake. Dick seemed to lean forward as Danny brought the food to his lips. Danny made a face, lowering his hand and giving Dick a look.

"Seriously, what is it?"

"I'm waiting for your reaction!" Dick admitted, giving Danny a grin. "Alfred is the best cook ever and this is your first meal here. Just making sure this stays in the memory book." Jason coughed in his hand, but it sounded suspiciously close to a laugh.

"By staring?" Tim asked incredulously, sounding amused. "Dick, I swear, I can list countless things I've stared at and forgotten about in the past."

"Um, Babybird, hate to burst your bubble, but I think you've forgotten what it means to forget something..."

"Shut up, Jason! I'm trying to make a point here."

"Yeah, well, so am I. So why don't you shut up?"

"You are interrupting the moment!" Dick yelled loudly at his two brothers.

"What moment?"

"There is no moment!" Tim and Jason both yelled out at the same time. Dick looked at Danny again and saw that he had already taken a bite, chewed, and swallowed, all when he wasn't looking. His eye twitched.

"I TOLD YOU! Now the moment is gone forever and you two are to blame. I hope you're proud of yourselves."

Tim and Jason exchanged a look.

"Actually, I do feel a bit of pride bubbling up in there. How 'bout you, Timmy?"

"Oh, yeah, quite a bit," Tim nodded. There was a moment of silence before they looked at each other again and burst out laughing. Dick sighed to himself, annoyed. But if he had looked closely at Danny, he would have noticed the slightly awed look in his eyes and the slight smile on his face as he went to take another bite out of his plate of heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes! It's finished! :D I swear, this chapter was SO hard to write. But I loved the ending xD <strong>

**Do you guys like how it turned out? **

**AND, OHMYGLOB, YOU GUYS ARE FLIPPIN AMAZING! All you have made me extemely happy. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! **

**RR: **

**Guest of honor: How crazy did you go? o.o It's a little scary how badly you wanted an update... xD **

**Anonymous: Um, thanks? Hahaha, I wasn't even sure if that was a compliment at first.**

**IWasNeverReal: Thank you!**

**BelieveInYourDreams: Awww, thanks a lot! :)**

**Mullkkkkkk: (I keep counting out the 'k's in your name) Here's mooaaarr :) Thanks!**

**BrownHair2918: Thanks for the review ^.^**

**ThunderWulf: We'll see c: Thank you! **

**Guest: THANKS!**

**KodiakWolfe13: Thanks for the review! Yes, there was, like, five new updates everytime I went to read it. How do you do it so fast? HOW?**

**Ninuhuju: HAHA, nope! :) Nah, he's cooped somewhere, but you'll see... **

**Kitsune's Den: He is, isn't he? xD Thank you! **

**Ynecrolys: Aww, really? Haha, thanks! YEESS, A COOKIE! Yeeess, there are quite a lot... Just a bit, but I love rambling, so go ahead xD **

**Good Witch of Babble: THANK YOU! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Ciestess84: I KNOW RIGHT! THEY GO SO WELL TOGETHER! Ohmygawd, that does sound fun, but if they happened, I would actually be excited xD **

**Just Plain Lazy: Aww, thank you :) Yeah, but I would feel bad for the people on the recieving end of Alfred... **

**THEBOXGHOST113: Maybe just some torture will suffice... YES, Tangled is amazing and Frozen has nothing on it**

**jaguarspot: Thank you! Did ya' like it? **

**tigergirl1723: The equipment itself was destroyed in the explosion, but he still has the blueprints, so yeah... The inventions will most definitely show up. OHMYGOSH, YESS! You gave me an idea for Cujo xD And yeah, the ghosts will definitely show up **

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, AND FAVORITING! **


	4. A Million and One

_**Previously on ANWOB:**_

"Actually, I do feel a bit of pride bubbling up in there. How 'bout you, Timmy?"

"Oh, yeah, quite a bit," Tim nodded. There was a moment of silence before they looked at each other again and burst out laughing. Dick sighed to himself, annoyed. But if he had looked closely at Danny, he would have noticed the slightly awed look in his eyes and the slight smile on his face as he went to take another bite out of his plate of heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

_"...And this just in, Daniel Fenton, the last surviving member of the Fenton family, has recently been spotted leaving Gotham Orphanage and entering a car belonging to none other than Bruce Wayne. Wayne's very own butler, Alfred Pennyworth, was reported to be seen at the scene. Has Wayne adopted yet another child? What does this spell for the future of Wayne Enterprises?__"_

_"The culprit of the Fenton murder, Vlad Masters, is still reported missing after his disappearance on the day of the trial when he was to be tried for the brutal murder of Madeline, Jack, and Jasmine Fenton. It suspected that this once admired public figure is also suspected for the murders of Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. Police have searched property ownings of Masters, but has unfortunately come up empty handed. We will make sure to keep you updated, so stay in tune with Gotham 6 News. This is Vicki Vale, signing off."_

There was a flash of light, and then darkness. A lone figure was seated at the back of the room, his back propped up against the wall. The figure was a man, wearing a black suit. It would have been a very expensive suit, but it was torn in a variety of places and spoiled with dirt. The white collar of the suit was yellowed, and the man himself was barely recognizable, despite his nation-wide, famous status.

He was Vlad Masters, but he sure as heck didn't look like it. His beard was grown out, reaching the end of his ribcage. His hair was matted with dirt and frizzed wildly, up in a long pony tail that had strands of hair sticking out sporadically.

Vlad's eyes were bloodshot red, emptily staring at the blank screen of his TV. His hands shook and the remote clattered to the hardwood floor with a loud bump. A crazed smile slowly crept along Vlad's face. He stood up, his gaze still held on the TV screen. His eyes flashed, becoming as hard as steel, but still held the look of a madman.

"I found you," Vlad whispered to himself shakily, his voice cracking before he repeated "I found you," slightly louder.

"I FOUND YOU!" Vlad exclaimed, his voice rising in excitement. He let out a loud laugh, which soon turned to full out maniacal laughter.

"I found you, Little Badger, and I won't let you get away again..."

* * *

><p><em>"...And this just in, Daniel Fenton, the last surviving member of the Fenton family, has recently been spotted leaving Gotham Orphanage and entering a car belonging to none other than Bruce Wayne. Wayne's very own butler, Alfred Pennyworth, was reported to be seen at the scene. Has Wayne adopted yet another child? What does this spell for the future of Wayne Enterprises?<em>_"_

_"The culprit of the Fenton murder, Vlad Masters, is still reported missing after his disappearance on the day of the trial when he was to be tried for the brutal murder of Madeline, Jack, and Jasmine Fenton. It suspected that this once admired public figure is also suspected for the murders of Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. Police have searched property ownings of Masters, but has unfortunately come up empty handed. We will make sure to keep you updated, so stay in tune with Gotham 6 News. This is Vicki Vale, signing off."_

"Damn, that chick is quick," Jason whistled lowly, seated on the couch in the living room of Wayne Manor.

"That harlot needs to learn how to not make me want to slowly carve a steel blade into her annoying sack of flesh," Damian hissed from his spot on the hardwood floor, glaring at the screen of the TV.

"Chill out, Babybat," Jason rolled his eyes.

"I am almost thirteen, Todd," Damian snapped. "Do not call me that."

"Key word being almost. You're not a teen yet, Demon, so you're a child by default," Jason retaliated, before adding, "And you're the youngest."

"Your reasoning is as horrendous as it is ludicrous. However, if you insist upon these thoughts, then you will refrain from using that idiotic nickname the moment I become a 'teen'."

"Now who said anything about that?"

"That was not a suggestion."

"Why are you guys back in the living room? Bruce wants us to show Danny around the house while he does some thing for work," Dick declared, coming into the room. Tim walked in behind him, Danny trailing behind slowly.

Jason's eyebrow quirked up and he looked at the screen, seeing that it was now showing a comercial for some monkey car thing.

"Right," he muttered, standing. "Because Bruce is always coincidentally piled with work when something important comes up."

"Shut up, Jason," Tim said.

"You know it's true, Babybird."

"Yeah," Tim conceded, nodding his head. They started walking out of the room, Damian and Jason making a move to follow them.

"Replacement doesn't complain," Jason said, turning his head to look a Damian.

"Shut up, Todd." Damian walked past him.

"This is our hallway, Danny. We use it to walk to other rooms," Jason said sarcastically, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Fascinating," Danny commented dryly.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Bruce was in the Batcave, staring at a picture of Vlad Masters on the screen of the Batcomputer. "What could you possibly gain from this? What is the connection?" Bruce sighed in frustration, tapping against the keyboard.<p>

"Perhaps he wants the boy for his power? It is quite unique," Alfred suggested.

"I don't think that's it, but it is possible," Bruce accepted. "His power is quite unique indeed..."

_Flashback_

**Facial Recognition: Daniel Fenton. 98% Match.**

_The words flashed across the screen, written in big red letters. The screen showed two pictures, one of a teenager that had on black spandex. He had white hair and his eyes were bright green. The other picture was of another teen. He was wearing a blue hoodie and his hair was pitch black. He had icy blue eyes._

_The two teens were very different. One was a hero, a protector, that courageously fought many battles for the good will of the people. The other was an awkward teen with slumped shoulders. His eyes held a slightly nervous look. _

_But they were also alike in so many ways. They had the same facial features, despite the difference of color in the eyes and hair. Even their skin tone was different, but they looked exactly alike. As if they were identical twins, but one of them just had a different style. Their eyes burned with the same inner fire, holding a determination that was unshakable._

_Bruce's eyes narrowed. His fingers flew across the keyboard, the clicking providing the only sound in the room. Articles flashed across the screen, the bold headlines flashing: _

**Danny Phantom: Missing**

**Where Has Our Hero Gone?**

**Vlad Masters: A True Menace**

**Fenton Family Murdered In Violent Explosion**

**Danny Phantom: Savior of Amity Park**

**Danny Phantom: Hero or Menace?**

**Lab Accident Sends Daniel Fenton To Hospital**

_Bruce was interrupted from his search as a loud roar echoed throughout the Batcave. The Batmobile pulled up, parking off to the side. The door opened up and Dick hopped out, followed by Damian._

_"Hey, Bruce," Dick waved. "Patrol was pretty quite for once, so Dami and I decided to call it a night." __Bruce just nodded, his intense gaze still directed at the screen. _

_"Let's go wash up," Dick said, turing to look at Damian. They were about to leave, but then Bruce spoke up. _

_"It was a strange coincidence," Bruce admitted. "Daniel Fenton was relocated to Gotham City, Vlad Masters was ridiculed and his name was tarnished, and Danny Phantom is nowhere to be found. Just disappears off Amity Park's grid. But why? He had no obvious connections to any of this. No reason for leaving, but he happens to vanish during all of this."_

_"Family friend?" Dick suggested. _

_"I thought so at first, but it wasn't likely. The Fenton parents were active ghost hunters. Their hate for Danny Phantom was no secret. His face was familiar, but I have never even seen it closely until just recently. Daniel Fenton, on the other hand, is a different story. His face was in the papers, continuously. It isn't every day a house explodes. Newspaper presses were quick to cover the story. I finally decided to run a facial recognition between Daniel Fenton and Danny Phantom." _

_"And let me guess," Dick said, his eyebrow quirking up.  
><em>

_"It was a match," Damian finished._

_"Ninety-eight percent," Bruce nodded. _

_"So what does that mean? Is he a meta?"_

_"I wouldn't necessarily classify him as such. A few years ago, the Fentons were building something called a Ghost Portal. There was a lab accident. Daniel was zapped by portal and was brought to the hospital. It was said to have no lasting effects, but I wouldn't be too sure. For the first time in Amity Park history, Danny Phantom appeared the very next morning. Danny Phantom was a ghost. Daniel Fenton was a human. There's no way of knowing for certain, but I would say that Daniel became half ghost."_

_"What the hell?" Jason's voice sounded in their ears, coming from their comms. "I only heard the last part, but did you just say that there's some half-dead spirit thing and a half-alive person somewhere on this Earth?" _

_"Talk about an oxymoron," Tim said, also from the comms. _

_"It is a bit... contradictory," Bruce agreed, "but we have seen weirder."_

_"You should know that first hand, Todd," Damian snarked._

_"Shut up, Demon! Coming back from the dead is a completely unrelated topic."_

_"-tt-"_

_"But how is that even possible? What's the biology behind it?"_

_"For all his stupidity, I agree with Drake for once."_

_"I'm not sure," Bruce admitted. "We have no way of knowing for certain without the proper information, but the facts are there."_

_"Wait, did you say that Daniel was relocated to Gotham?" Bruce nodded._

_"And, unless we know him personally, then we have no way of saturating our curiousity about him?"_

_"Yes, Dick."_

_"And Daniel is a poor lost orphan hero with black hair and blue eyes in need of finding his way..." Dick trailed off._

_"Were are you going with this?"_

_"Well, this is just a thought, and it may seem a bit outlandish... You know, just a little... But I was thinking that maybe... maybe it's time we brought a new addition into the family?"_

_Flashback end_

Bruce smiled fondly at the memory. He remembered the look he had given Dick, as if he was insane. He immediately said no, of course. He already had more than enough children, all of them quite a handful, and Dick wanted to add another one... that had powers? No doubt about it, he was definitely insane. But as Bruce looked at the hopeless gaze of a broken child on the screen, and then at son's own hesitant baby blues, he actually found himself considering it, thinking, _why not?_

And there were a million reasons why not, but he could think of a million and _one_ reasons why. And so it happened.

But he wasn't sure if he regretted that decision or not. He wasn't sure how they were going to handle another angst filled teen. He wasn't sure how their future would play out.

He just wasn't sure.

But as Alfred gave him a glance of concern, asking "Is anything the matter, Master Bruce?", Bruce found himself smiling at his old friend.

"No, Alfred. Everything's perfect." That was his reply to him, even if nothing was perfect at that moment. But he felt that, for once, everything would somehow work out fine in the end.

He was sure.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SO SORRY! This update is really late... And nothing even really happened this chapter...<strong>

**As for the Bats knowing his secret already, my thinking was that something had to have piqued their interest in Danny before they even looked twice at him (if that makes sense...)**

**Vlad showed up already, so we'll see were that leads... (Poor Danny... xD)**

**I'm gonna try to set a deadline for when my next update comes to see if that will actually help me update faster. So let's say 5 days? Well, it is technically Christmas Eve now (I stayed up really late to finish this... Excuse the mistakes... The end was also written on a phone, so...) The deadline will be set to the 29th, we'll see if I meet it.**

**Also, CHRISTMAS! Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! Happy Hannukah and Kwanza(?) I'm sorry, I don't know if that's right... Is it Happy Kwanza? What is Kwanza?**

**Is there anything specific you guys wanna see next chapter?**

**RR:**

**Good Witch of Babble: Yep, because them together is always exciting xD Never a dull moment with them**

**Jaguarspot: Aaaaaand there's that flashback ;) Thank you for that, YOU INFLUENCED LIKE HALF THE CHAPTER xD Alfie's problem, easily remedied. Aawww, you caught that? It is sad, but you know everyone starts to look forward to Dick Grayson's hugs. I don't care who you are... Yeah, Damian's spent almost three years with them, so that will definitely influence him in some way. Aww, Dami, you really do care xD That's why I love him and, yes, just like his daddy. Thanks so much!**

**Ninuhuju: Because the Bats can bring a smile to anyone's face :) (or a migraine...) Alfred's the best xD**

**BelieveInYourDreams: How do you manage to be such an awesome reader?**

**Guest of honor: It was a little idle... As per idea, it is a good idea, but I don't think I can tie that into my plot...**

**Guest: Wish it was real :)**

**scheffelman: Uh, thanks? xD**

**Momo: Thanks for the review!**

**Tigergirl1723: Hope this answered your thoughts :)**

**Other Guest: As are you xD**

**IWasNeverReal: THANK YOU! Get some questions answered this chapter? And Sam and Tucker aren't gonna show up, sadly. As for Dani, you'll see... xD**

**Kitsune's Den: Yeeaah, just a bit xD THANKS!**

**Mullkkkkkk: Haha, thanks! :) And I'm right there with ya'... What is a life? xD**

**KodiakWolfe13: NEVER xD THANK YOU! Seriously? Are you, like, homeschooled or something?**

**Amy: Yeeaah, I agree that it could have been (A LOT) better, but they do have some catchy songs xD**

**Appa D: YEESS, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU XDXD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: THANK YOU :)**

**Da Chaos Mistress:Thanks xD**

**Skymuse: Haha, welcome to the party :)**

**martian-general-bookworm: Aww, thank you so like the first criticism I recieved, and I appreciate your input. I'll work to improve on that :)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Till next time!**


	5. Game Night

**Previously on ANWOB:**

But he wasn't sure if he regretted that decision or not. He wasn't sure how they were going to handle another angst filled teen. He wasn't sure how their future would play out.

He just wasn't sure.

But as Alfred gave him a glance of concern, asking "Is anything the matter, Master Bruce?", Bruce found himself smiling at his old friend.

"No, Alfred. Everything's perfect." That was his reply to him, even if nothing was perfect at that moment. But he felt that, for once, everything would somehow work out fine in the end.

He was sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Danny sat criss-cross on the floor, glaring at the wall. He was in the game room of Wayne Manor, along with his new adopted 'brothers'. The eldest, Dick, had insisted on a game night. As if he needed to bond with these people. Danny had been arranging his parent's blueprints, analyzing every invention that they created. Everything in the weapons storage was destroyed in the fire. He had almost nothing left of what was basically his parent's lives. Danny wanted to recreate them, but he was finding it a bit of a challenge. He was unsure of how to acquire the necessary parts. This was a problem that he was mulling before he heard the knock at his door.

Initially, he refused the offer. Dick was persistent, but Danny was as stubborn as Bruce. There would be no way that Dick could get him to participate in some stupid game night... is what he originally thought.

But then he started listing off what they would do if he went.

"We have some videogames, a few puzzles, a bunch of board games-" That really got Danny's attention.

"You... have board games?"

"Yeah, a stack of 'em," Dick nodded. "Sorry, Mouse Trap, Scrabble, Pictionary, Monopoly: Disney Edition, Monopoly: Batman Edition... You know, we had a Superman one, but I think Bruce threw it out. Which is actually pretty rude; it was a Christmas gift," Dick seemed to smirk, his eyes shining with amusement from joke that Danny didn't get.

"Oh, well, I guess I can take a few minutes off..." Danny mumbled, which he now regretted saying as he sat there awkwardly. The sound of board games was real tempting, because, believe it or not, Danny actually thoroughly enjoyed them. They were peaceful and, if he would admit, slightly relaxing. It was nice to only have to worry about what card you were getting next, or how much fake money you had. He never usually had the time for them, but they were refreshing in their own way.

This was the opposite of what he expected. Playing board games with the Wayne brothers was, to put it lightly, pure chaos. It was giving him an unpleasant headache. Danny instinctively ducked his head when a silver Monopoly pawn went flying past him, smacking Tim in the face. Tim's eyes narrowed and he glared over Danny's shoulder, right at Damian.

"I do not want this ridiculously idiotic question mark as my pawn. I want the Batmobile, Drake. Give it to me," Damian growled, glaring back at Tim fiercely.

"I don't even want to play this game! Here's your stupid Batmobile." Tim chucked it forward, letting out a slight sigh of disappointment when it didn't hit Damian in the face. Damian smirked at Tim, grasping the Batmobile he caught in his hand smugly.

"You don't need to stick with the question mark, Tim," Dick said, digging through the Batman Monopoly box. "Here's a hat, a batarang, and- ooohh!" He smiled triumphantly, holding up a small Red Robin logo in his hands. Tim looked at him blankly.

"Yeah, no," he said dryly. "I'll take the batarang." Jason's eyebrow rose from his spot next to Dick. He fingered the shiny Red Hood helmet pawn in his hand, but decided not to comment as his gaze flickered over to Danny, who wasn't aware of their nightly activities. Yet.

"Are you sure, Timmy? You can have the Robin logo if you want," Dick suggested, holding up his own pawn.

"I'm sure," Tim nodded. "Let's just play." Danny refrained from yelling something he would probably regret. They have been at that for literally an hour, just trying to choose their pawns. Just as they were about to start, Jason noticed something glint within the Monopoly box. He blinked, a small, secretive smirk spreading across his face. Glancing around discreetly to make sure that no one noticed, Jason slowly reached his hand towards the box. He wasn't looking, trying to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. His hand closed shut and, expecting to feel the smooth coldness of a metal piece, Jason was surprised when he felt warm flesh touch his. His eyes narrowed and he looked over suspiciously, finding himself looking at Damian. Damian narrowed his own eyes back at him.

"You little turd," Jason hissed slowly.

"Problem, Todd?" Damian smirked.

"Give it."

"No."

"Problem?" Dick asked them, raising an eyebrow.

"No problem, Grayson. I simply wish to switch out my piece," Damian informed curtly. Jason laughed sarcastically.

"Uh, don't you mean _my_ piece, Demon? I saw it first."

"While that may be, I grabbed it first. Therefore I get it by default."

"Why the hell do you even need it? You have the freaking Batmobile!"

"Because, Todd. I am far more deserving of the Batman cowl pawn than you will ever be."

"Keep telling yourself that, midget," Jason snorted. "I'm bigger than you, older than you-"

"Which explains the exact reason why you are bigger, you imbecile," Damian interrupted.

"-and hotter than you," Jason continued as if Damian had never spoken, proceeding to give Damian a smug smirk.

"None of this is relevant, seeing as I have already acquired the piece."

"So you agree that I'm hot?"

"You two seriously need to stop arguing," Dick shook his head. "I don't care who has what pawn. We have been here for over an hour and have yet to start playing. If everyone doesn't have a pawn on this board in the next thirty seconds then we won't play at all."

"But-" Jason started to protest, but Dick sent him a batglare.

"Twenty-nine seconds."

"I don't even want to play this stupid game," Jason grumbled.

"Really?" Dick blinked. "I though everyone agreed on this."

_"You _agreed on it, Dickiebird," Jason corrected.

"This game is idiotic," Damian agreed. Dick looked at Danny, who just shrugged, before turning his gaze over to Tim.

"I don't mind," Tim shrugged. "I would've played."

"Fine," Dick sighed. "If no one else wants to play... Tim, choose a new game."

"Why does Drake get to decide?" Damian protested.

"Because he was the only one that wanted to play," Jason snickered. Tim ignored him, standing up and walking over to their pile of boxes. He looked contemplative before he reached over and pulled out a plain black box.

"What'cha get, Babybird?" Jason asked curiously, taking the box from Tim when he came back over. Jason opened it and pulled out a board. The board had a black and white tile pattern on the front. He tipped over the box and black and white chess pieces poured out, spilling over the chess board. Danny took one look at it and froze instantly. His eyes widened and he went numb, feeling an unpleasant chill run down his spine.

"Danny? Are you okay?" he vaguely heard a male's voice reach his ears, but it sounded fuzzy and clouded.

_Hello, Little Badger, _The voice sounded loud and clear in his head.

_This is your fault, Daniel! It didn't have to come to this, but you have left me no choice._

_You will be mine... Little Badger... _

"NO!" Danny screamed, his voice cracking as he collapsed to the floor. He curled up into a tight ball. "Get out of my head!"

"DANNY!" Someone yelled out. Danny felt something grasp his shoulder and he shot up, twisting around with ferocious green glowing eyes.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he roared. He felt a deep rage explode within him, his mouth twisting a feral snarl. Danny growled, flipping the table and causing the chess pieces to go scattering.

"And I thought I hated chess," Jason muttered sarcastically.

"Now is really not the time," Dick hissed. "We need to restrain him before he hurts himself," he ordered. "Tim; talk to him. I don't care what about. Try to snap him out of it. Focus his attention on you. Jason, help me hold him back. Damian," Dick turned his head to look at his little brother, "you can just, ah, monitor the situation." Damian gave him a dry look, his face reading 'Are you kidding me?'. Dick glared at him sternly and Damian sighed, crossing his arms with a slight grumble.

The three brothers moved immediately. Jason and Dick grabbed Danny from behind, making a move to pin his arms to his side. Danny growled, starting to struggle wildly in their grab. Tim approached cautiously.

"Err, hi... Danny," Tim said slowly. "We're only here to help. Remember me? It's me, Tim. Your adoptive brother? You aren't in any danger, Danny. So, uh, try to calm down."

"That isn't helping, Tim!" Jason grunted, cringing as he felt Danny send a sharp kick at his shin.

"Okay, I lied," Dick barked out quickly. "I _do _care what you say. Talk about anything but the situation!"

"I don't think he can even comprehend what I'm saying!"

"YOU ARE SO BAD AT THIS, TIM!" Jason yelled. Dick was discreetly pinching Danny where he knew the weak points of the human body were located, but Danny continued to thrash wildly, as if it wasn't affecting him. Which it wasn't, or he would have been unconscious already.

_Little Badger..._ The words quietly echoed through Danny's haze-filled mind, causing him to let out a sudden yell. There was a bright blue flash of light, blinding the Wayne boys.

"What the hell is that?!" Jason shouted, blinking repeatedly. The pressure in his arms decreased suddenly and Jason and Dick both realized simultaneously that something was missing from their grasp.

Danny. A glowing Danny Phantom floated in front of them, his aura letting off a dim hue. He hovered for a second before his whole body seemed to become translucent. He shot off, disappearing through the roof of Wayne Manor and into the inky blackness of the cold night sky.

There was a short moment of silence.

"Well, dang," Jason whistled lowly. "That's not good..."

"No kidding, Jason," Tim responded dryly. "No kidding."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that escalated quickly...<strong>

**This was late again, so obviously the deadline didn't help. Oops *grins sheepishly.* And this chapter was pretty short, but I have nothing to say about that because CLIFFHANGER!**

**Also, I may have forgotten how to play Monopoly, so it might not be completely exact**

**RR:**

**Ninuhuju: Because that will cause so much fun for Danny... I HAVE NO REMORSE xD**

**Geisted: Aww, you like it that much? Thanks so much! :D**

**KodiakWolfe13: Yup, ALWAYS. Because he fits in so well! xD**

**Ciestess84: I know, right? Cuteness overload xD**

**Skymuse: Let's just say that I want Danny/Bruce father/son bonding as much as you do (So, basically, yes. DEFINITELY)**

**BelieveInYourDreams4Life: Sounds like the path of someone truly wise xD**

**No longer exists: Thanks ;D**

**jaguarspot: Haha, nope! Well, they do have the Batgirls, but I have a feeling that Dick and Dani would get along really well**

**Guest of honor: Here's the chappie. Happy? I didn't watch Ridiculousness on New Years (I didn't know they were giving it), but that sounds fun xD For my other story, it probably will be, but I'm not sure yet. **

**Appa: IT'S OKAY! I did at the end. Pay attention, girl xD**

**Grava: Yeah, it's a nice perspective :D**

**OrangeLoverCMA: I don't plan on it xD **

**Guest: Aww, yeah, poor Alfie :c HE'S AMAZING!**

**Thanks, everyone! UNTIL NEXT CHAPPIE!**


	6. Complications

**Previously On ANWOB:**

A glowing Danny Phantom floated in front of them, his aura letting off a dim hue. He hovered for a second before his whole body seemed to become translucent. He shot off, disappearing through the roof of Wayne Manor and into the inky blackness of the cold night sky.

There was a short moment of silence.

"Well, dang," Jason whistled lowly. "That's not good..."

"No kidding, Jason," Tim responded dryly. "No kidding."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

A quick flash of black was all that could be seen of Danny Phantom as he shot through the clear night sky. He was furious, whipping through the air with a speed of at least two-hundred miles per hour. His luminescent eyes glowed a brilliant, bright green, but they cut through the air with a darkness many shades dimmer. Danny flew blindly, a specific destination omit from his mind.

Quite a few minutes had passed and there was no doubt that he had already reached the other side of the city. The outskirts of Gotham held a surprising large amount of woods; perfect seclusion.

But this seclusion was not something that our young teen had on the front of his mind. No; hiding out in a peaceful environment definitely did not appeal to him at this moment.

Danny was seeing red, his vision clouding over with his mind along side it. All that he felt was an overpowering, red-hot rage. It was for this reason that for all that he saw, he did not see as mere trees.

They were targets; something to get his anger out on. And, boy, did he need to. It was with these intentions in mind that made him drop down like a bullet, landing anything but softly on the moss-filled ground. His impact with the ground was muffled from said moss, letting nothing escape but a soft _thump. _But the gentle vegetation did nothing to hide the roughness of his landing in the aspect that his white-booted feet dug straight through, leaving behind the deep imprints of his shoes that skidded slightly with sheer roughness that was offered.

Danny immediately started firing off quick, random bursts of ectoblasts, leaving the surrounding trees with ashy marks. He started charging his blast a few seconds longer now, bringing both hands closer together and causing more even more damage.

"AHH!" he screamed, almost completely destroying a tree. After a little bit, Danny was panting, but still felt the same amount of rage as before. He grounded out a frustrated noise, realizing that this wasn't helping. He shook his head, growling angry, and once again took flight. Danny screamed, all of his pent up feelings being released in a powerful burst of sound. Green sonic waves reverberated from within him, exploding outward in a breath-taking display. The sound pierced through the silence, letting out dreadful echoes of which sounded of a million tortured and dying souls screaming out in a plethora of emotions: hopelessness, sorrow, rage, pain, regret, and, over all, death.

The once pitch black sky was bathed in the luminescent echos; so completely- so absolute- that one who didn't know better would think that it was of original color. Danny's anger was fading away, being unleashed into his ghostly wail. He was only able to hold it up for a few mere seconds, but those precious moments of time made all the difference.

Beads of sweat donned his forehead and Danny started grow weaker, his skin paling. His lids grew as heavy as cinders and it wasn't long until his eyes rolled to the back of his head completely, his mind succumbing to the comforting hand of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"This is strange," Bruce murmured thoughtfully.<p>

"Master Bruce?" Alfred questioned.

"A powerful fluctuation of energy- outskirts of Gotham, north from here. Sightings reported a green light in the sky," Bruce informed him, wasting no time in suiting up into his ever-so-threatening batsuit. Alfred looked at him disapprovingly.

"Master Bruce, if I must. Today is day one of master Daniel's stay, as I'm sure you are aware," Alfred said, almost sarcastically if Bruce didn't know any better. "Allowing yourself into the Batcave is already a quite a stretch. It is really so essential that you depart tonight?"

"Of course it is, Alfred," Bruce replied immediately, starting to put on his cowl. "I need to know what the cause of that energy was. People could get hurt and-"

"Bruce!" Dick yelled, quickly coming into the Batcave with his brothers on his tail. Bruce raised an eyebrow in response.

"We're coming with you," Jason stated.

"No."

"Listen-"

"No, Jason, you listen. None of you are coming out tonight. I only need to go to investigate a problem. Besides, I thought you guys were with Danny?"

"Yeah, about Danny," Tim frowned. "We may have sorta lost him..."

...

...

...

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

...

"Welp, he's gonna kill us," Jason said casually, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"SHUT UP, JASON!"

* * *

><p>"I don't understand how you could just <em>lose <em>him!" Batman shouted angrily. Car horns blared around him as he weaved in and out of lanes, driving at least fifty times the legal speed limit. "The four of you are highly trained individuals. You know more martial arts than most people on this Earth, including some of the world's deadliest assassins. You were trained by me. All of you were in the same room as Danny... SO HOW ON EARTH DID YOU LOSE HIM?!"

"God, Bats," Red Hood complained, driving his motorcycle not too far away from the Batmobile. He made a face, rubbing at his comm link. "Could you get any louder?"

"Do not start with me, Red Hood," Batman said in a deathly calm voice, glaring at the road.

"Batman, there wasn't anything we could do," Nightwing said. "Danny had an episode, turned into Phantom, and flew away. Simple as that. Jumping down each other's throats won't help solve anything."

"Not jumping down each other's throats won't either," Red Hood muttered sarcastically.

"Hood," Nightwing warned.

"Fucking Golden Boy."

"So what's the plan?" Nightwing asked, deciding to ignore Red Hood completely. "Can't exactly search all of Gotham for him."

"That is exactly what we're gonna do," Red Hood stated, nodding seriously.

"...Or we could split up into different sections of Gotham and investigate any and all odd sightings," Red Robin said, giving Red Hood a weird look from his own bike beside him.

"Then I'm taking my territory," Red Hood said immediately.

"You aren't going alone," Batman ordered. "Robin will go with you. Nightwing and Red Robin will go north, to the outskirts of the city. I'll cover the rest."

"Hell no," Jason cursed. "Why the hell do we need two people on a search mission?"

"Because I said so," Batman growled. "'Wing and RR are being sent to investigate a green energy fluctuation. It could be promising. Sending coordinates now."

"Got it," Nightwing confirmed. "C'mon, Red." Nightwing and Red Robin veered away, heading north.

"Hood, Robin," Batman barked. "Now."

"Yeah, yeah," Red Hood muttered. "Hurry up, Demon."

"Try anything funny, Hood, and I'll bash your skull in."

"You can try, brat, but don't come crawling to me when you're bleeding out on the floor." Batman heaved a sigh as he watched his sons drive away, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Danny let out a groan, his head throbbing. He could feel himself being carried, someone's arm holding down his waist so that he wouldn't fall. He blinked to clear his mind. <em>How- How did I get here?<em> Danny wondered suddenly, but then his eyes widened as he recognized the black glove of the hand on his waist, accompanied with the glowing white sleeve.

"V-Vlad?" he gasped, twisting his head around to confirm his thoughts. As he was met with the bone-chilling sight of Vlad's ugly, demonic face, Danny let out a yell, immediately starting to struggle in his grip.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he roared angrily, his eyes flashing from an icy blue to a glowing blood-red. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

"Now now, Daniel," Vlad tsked, tightening his hold. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Danny screeched, glowing blue rings starting to circle around his midsection. Vlad made a noise of displeasure, a metal object materializing into his hand. He stuck the tip into Danny's back, sending a violent shock through him. Danny gritted his teeth, feeling his hold on his ghost core diminishing. The rings disappeared completely, keeping him human.

"Plasmius Maximus," Vlad intoned smugly, and Danny didn't even have to look to know that he was smirking. "A new and improved version. Don't expect to be able to turn back until at least one day, little badger." A feeling of intense dread and fear flooded through his system and Danny's now blue eyes widened, but his mouth still twisted into a snarl. _Oh god oh god oh god, _he started to panic internally, his hysterical thoughts repeating like a broken record. Vlad had his arms pinned to his side and Danny started to thrash around wildly, his foot swinging back to send a particularly strong kick at Vlad's shin.

Vlad cursed, his hand curling tightly around Danny's upper arm. Violet energy flared on his fingertips and he dug them into Danny's soft flesh harshly, hissing out an angry, "You will not do that again, boy, or you will regret it."

"Fuck you," Danny spat.

"Don't worry, son," Vlad sighed. "We'll get you to learn to reign in that nasty temper of yours, one way or another. Do not forget that you are mine, Daniel. Always." His voice took on a possessive tone and his malicious eyes hardened angrily. "Damn that Wayne snob for taking you from me!" He shook his head and continued in a much calmer voice. "No matter. He will soon be out of the picture. Then you and I can be a family again. Just like I've always wanted. Like _you've _always wanted. Uncle Vlad will be here for now on, although I would prefer if you call me father."

"You're insane!" Danny yelled.

"Am I truly insane for only wishing to be with my child?" Vlad whispered, but didn't give Danny a chance to reply as he teleported them away in a swirl of purple energy.

* * *

><p>"Danny!" Red Robin gasped, reaching out and throwing a batarang with precision. The sharp blade swung through the air, glinting in the pale moonlight. It aimlessly passed through empty air, cutting through the space that Vlad once occupied. Nightwing cursed from beside him.<p>

They had just arrived at the coordinates that Batman had given them, only to see their new adopted brother being forcefully held in the clutches of that _creep. _Tim had acted accordingly, but was too late as he didn't expect them to simply disappear into thin air.

"Now what?" Red Robin sighed dejectedly.

"Report back to Batman and tell him what happened. We have no idea where they could have gone; it's almost impossible to tell. Bats can get some Leaguers to help out," Nightwing replied in a similar tone, shaking his head.

"We should have gotten here faster," Red Robin said. "If we had known-"

"Hey, Red," Nightwing ridiculed, "don't go playing the self-blame game on me now. We came as fast as we could. We will find Danny. I swear it," Dick promised, his gaze hard. "No way I'm leaving my little brother in the hands of that- that thing."

"But who was that? How much danger do you think Danny is in?" Red Robin cast a worried gaze at his older.

"A ghost, maybe? I have no idea, Red. Hopefully he's fine for now, or until we can find him."

"...Bats is not gonna be happy about this," Red Robin stated obviously.

"I can honestly say that I don't give a damn what Batman thinks right now," Dick scowled. "I_ want_ my brother back."

* * *

><p><strong>...Aaaandd they lost him again. For some reason, I'm really amused right now. I think I'm just happy that this is early for once. I also think that I love cliffhangers. Good thing I'm not the reader!<strong>

**...**

**I kid. WHO ELSE HATES VLAD AS MUCH AS I DO? *slowly sharpens dagger while glaring at a dart board with a pic of Vlad's face on it, impaled with darts* **

**RR:**

**Grava: Hehe, yeah xD Anything's less stressful than Vlad!**

**scheffelman: Here ya' go *Hands dagger and bruised Vlad* Have fun! **

**Ninuhuju: At least they found him! (Sorta xD) **

**jaguarspot: OKAYOKAYOKAY, here's me not answering! He didn't care what about his brothers. Timmy's love of chess was too overpowering! xD **

**A) Which shall be explained, in time**

**B) Or mentally unstable...**

**C) Unless he can't remember**

**Not quite yet! xD**

**IWasNeverReal: I think dealing with angsty Danny having a mental breakdown would be a... challenge, to say the least.**

**Good Witch of Babble: I liked that idea a lot and I really wanted to use it (I was going to), but I couldn't find a way to tie that in this chapter, so it'll probably be included later. Thanks so much for it! My intention was a type of memory/ flashback kind of deal, but I think that Vlad actually does have some mental powers, come to think of it xD**

**Natashawagner122: Thank you ;D If you didn't like that cliffhanger, then you probably hate this one even more...**

**Guest of honor: Okay, so I was little confused because I think someone reviewed that one under 'Guest of honor', so I assumed it was you. Yuup, here's Vlad xD**

**Poohbearmorris: HAHA, OOPS! I'm sure you loved this ending, then xDxD YES, I love angst too! It just has so many feels **

**KodiakWolfe13: GLAD YOU THINK SO! xD I wasn't even trying to be funny... But I'm glad I made you laugh anyway! ;D**

**16ckelmen: Okay. Hi!**

**Expergiscimini: That... would not be good xD thhaaaaankkkksss ;D**

**Kitsune's Den: Yay! **

**BrownHair2918: And now this is updated because of your coaxing! I think I already told you that this wouldn't have been done yet today if you didn't message me. Thanks you xD**

**Skymuse: YAAAAAY! SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT!**

**Ciestess84: YES, DANNY! Go, little munchkin, and get kidnapped by Vlad!**

**Appa: Well, I say glob, sooo... xD YES, ALFRED LOVE! HE IS AMAZING! It's okay. He messed with the Batfam. NOTHING GOOD WILL COME OUT OF THAT! THANK YOU, VVV!**


	7. The Happening

**Previously on ANWOB:**

"But who was that? How much danger do you think Danny is in?" Red Robin cast a worried gaze at his older.

"A ghost, maybe? I have no idea, Red. Hopefully he's fine for now, or until we can find him."

"...Bats is not gonna be happy about this," Red Robin stated obviously.

"I can honestly say that I don't give a damn what Batman thinks right now," Dick scowled. "I_ want_ my brother back."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: <strong>

"Let go of me!" Danny yelled as broke away from Vlad's grip, stumbling in his wake. Holding out a hand to steady himself, Danny blinked in confusion, taking in his unfamiliar surroundings. "Where did you take me?" he demanded.

"Somewhere that no one can ever find you," Vlad informed secretively, his red eyes glinting at the prospect of finally having what he desired.

"We're in Wisconsin, aren't we?" Danny stated dryly.

"Wh- Of course not!" Vlad spluttered. "Do you take me for a fool?"

"Based on past events, I would say so," Danny mumbled under his breath angrily, his eyes flashing bitterly.

"Daniel," Vlad frowned at Danny. "I would have hoped you were over that by now." It was a simple statement, but it made Danny's blood boil over in red-hot anger.

"OVER IT?" he roared, his hands going out to push Vlad back. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?"

"Now, now, Little Badger," Vlad frowned. "I'm not exactly thrilled about the unfortunate passing of your mother either, but at least I'm making the most out of what I _do _have. Which is you. Why must you insist on being so adamant about that?"

"For my whole half-ghost life, I dedicated myself to protecting innocent people from monsters- _ghosts like you," _Danny whispered, his throat tightening as icy tears welled up in eyes. "It doesn't matter what you intended to happen. You had intentions to kill. To kill my family! My friends!" his voice cracked and tears started to slide down his cheeks in icy rivets. "They were the ones who kept me going through my whole _sucky _life. I _lived _for them. Everyone in my life- those who you took away from me- made me who I am. I did my best to protect that. I fought _tooth and nail _every single second of my whole, waking life so that that wouldn't change! You know, I used to believe that, because of my ghost powers, I had a responsibility to watch over those I cared about, even if they didn't know the truth about me. Even if they _hunted _me to 'tear me apart, molecule-by-molecule'," he gave a sad little half-smile, snorting. "But then I realized... It wasn't because of my _ghost powers. _It wasn't because of some crazy accident that turned me into some kind of half-ghost freak. I protected them because I _cared, _and I would have continued to do so, powers or not."

"So you want to know why I refuse you? You want to know why I can never accept you as some type of mentor figure?" Danny asked rhetorically, his gaze turning hard as he looked Vlad into his gleaming eyes with ice blue steel. "What you did... It was _unforgivable. _You tore apart my _life. _When you pressed down onto that trigger with that care-free attitude of yours, it broke the very fabric of my being. That explosion took a part of me that was irreplaceable and _tore it to shreds. _It was my obsession, Plasmius. You _broke_ my obsession, and, for that, I will _never _let you into my life. I will personally see to it that you _pay," _Danny promised, salty liquids no longer escaping his eyes, which were burning with a deep inner hatred.

"Daniel, I-" Vlad hesitated, reaching his hand out towards Danny.

"Forget it, Vlad," Danny said simply, shaking his head as he turned around and walked away, leaving a baffled Plasmius behind him.

* * *

><p>"Now, where am I?" Danny mused to himself, taking in his surroundings. "The fruitloop was right about one thing; this isn't Wisconsin." Vlad had brought Danny to some type of city, with towering skyscrapers and the like. A few stragglers were walking about, but not many people could be seen, as it was currently night time. Danny was trying not to think about how shaken up he was about the whole Plasmius ordeal, but the whole situation wouldn't leave his mind. It made him want to cry all over again. He bit his lip, already feeling his eyes start to prick.<p>

_Get a hold of yourself, _Danny growled out. _So pathetic, Fenton.__ Now isn't even the right time._ As he was reprimanding himself, Danny passed by a small cafe. The lights were on inside and the smell of cinnamon drifted through the air, making his stomach let out a rumble of hunger.

It smelled like heaven and made him realize just how starving he was; this morning was the last time that he had eaten. Reaching into the front pocket of his jeans, he grabbed what little money he had with him. Two dollars.

"It'll do," Danny sighed to himself, holding the bills tightly in his hand as he turned and entered the small cafe. A _ding _chimed above his head, the warmth of the small shop hitting him full on.

There was a surprising amount of people inside, everyone chatting amongst themselves with content smiles. A small family sat of to the side. They had two small children that were giggling like crazy, their parents looking on with amused expressions. Danny's heart clenched at the sight, but he averted his gaze, keeping his expression neutral.

There were three cash registers and three cashiers, but only two lines. The first two cashiers were both in their twenties, and they had polite smiles on their faces as they greeted the customers in a friendly manner. The third cashier, the one that everyone seemed to be avoiding, was a red-headed ginger. He seemed to be in his late teens and was leaning against the counter, his head resting on his hands. An annoyed scowl was on his face, and he was glaring grumpily at nothing in particular. Danny approached his cash register without hesitation, for time's sake, if nothing else.

"I'll have a ham sandwich," he said immediately. "Untoasted." The cashier, who Danny mentally dubbed 'Ginger' due to not having on a name tag, stopped leaning against his hand, his back straightening as he looked Danny over with a scrutinizing gaze. He raised an uninterested eyebrow.

"You're Danny Fenton, aren't you?" he asked, but it came out more as a statement. "Why the hell are you in Star City?"

"Do I know you?" Danny asked in instead, his tone layered with confusion. He ignored Ginger's previous question.

"No," Ginger rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "If you knew me, don't you think you wouldn't be hella confused right now?" Danny continued to look at him questionably, so the teen let out a sigh. "I know your adopted family," he explained impatiently.

"Oh," Danny only nodded, not sure what to make of that.

"I'ma ask you again. Why the hell are you in Star? Shouldn't you be in Gotham, prancin' around in your new mansion?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Danny frowned, deciding that he didn't particularly like Ginger's attitude.

"I tend to make it my business when one of my best friend's little brothers are showing their face in places they don't belong."

"Who's your friend?"

"Jason Todd."

"That- that actually explains a lot," Danny blinked, not really surprised that those two would get along.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, this is too much work for me. If you keep dancing around my question like that, I don't care enough to go out of my way to find out what's really going on. I just thought you should know that I have Todd's number right here," Ginger informed, holding his hand out towards Danny, cell phone being held in his hand loosely. He pressed a few buttons on his phone before he let Danny grab it. He could hear it ringing.

"Um, thanks," Danny said. Ginger just nodded. Danny held it up to his ear, listening as it continued ringing. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Yo?" Jason asked his voice sounding winded as a static-like sound crumpled over the receiver.

"Jason? It's Danny," Danny said. He had to hold the phone away from his ear when a sudden course of yells blasted from Jason's end. Danny cringed, waiting until it died down.

"Are you in Star?" Jason demanded. "What the hell happened?"

"I- I'm not exactly sure," Danny half-lied, knowing how he got there but not remembering the rest. "I think I blacked out, because the last thing I remembered was waking up here," he lied. "I walked around for a bit and ended up meeting Ginger at this cafe he works at."

"Ginger?" Jason snorted, but then he let out a sudden curse, muttering, "Never mind. Stay there. We're coming to get you." He then hung up immediately, not giving Danny a chance to reply.

"Nice talkin' to you too," he muttered dryly.

"Here," Ginger said, coming up behind the counter suddenly. He held out a small, paper sandwich baggy, saying, "That'll be one-fifty."

"Keep the change," Danny said, showing his appreciation as he handed Ginger the two dollars.

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically, reaching out and accepting the money.

"Thanks for the phone call, but I need to go."

"What did Jason say?" Ginger asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That they're on their way," Danny informed, turning around as he started walking away. "And thanks again!" He exited the shop, bell chiming above his head once more as the cool, night air immediately started its merciless objective of ruining his already wild hair. Danny sighed, starting to walk forward when he felt two hands grab him from underneath his armpits, turning him invisible as he was lifted into the sky.

_Oh my god, _he groaned, recognizing the evil half-ghost's voice when he started yelling into his ear angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, with our much hated evil pedophile (right after Danny left, before he went into the shop):<strong>

_How dare that insolent brat! _Vlad raved, his red eyes flaming in untamed anger as he yelled out in frustration. He hissed furiously, blue face darkening in rage. Firing a random, loose blast of concentrated ectoplasm at a nearby wall, Vlad gave another yell as a giant whole was blasted into it. He fumed, turning invisible and phasing out of the building.

Plasmius flew, following the raven-haired teen through the city, his eyes burning metaphorical holes through the back of Danny's unaware skull. When Danny turned the corner and walked into the small shop, he touched down to the floor, turning visible again. About to start walking ahead, Vlad gave a start when he felt a small tug at his cape. He growled, his hands lighting up with ectoplasm, and turned around, opening his mouth to threaten whoever it was that _dared _touch him.

"Are you a vampire?" A squeaky voice asked him. He found himself staring at a little, blonde-haired girl. She had deep brown eyes, sparkling with curiosity.

"A what?" Vlad spluttered.

"A vampire," the girl repeated impatiently, starting to tap her foot. "You do know what a vampire is, don'tcha? Or are you just stupid?"

"I'll have you know that I am one of the most powerful ghosts in existence, you idiotic child! Now leave, before I unleash my wrath upon you!" The little girl made a face, skipping away from Plasmius with a carefree attitude.

"You are _one _cheesy vampire," she threw over her shoulder before skipping out of sight.

"_I am not a vampire!" _Vlad's eye twitched in annoyance. He took a deep, steadying breath, reminding himself of the specific reason why he was there. _I need to get Daniel by my side, _Vlad thought with conviction. _No matter what lengths I must go through. He will be mine. _While the evil fruitloop lost himself in his planning, minutes passed by. He eventually noticed that the door to the cafe Daniel had went into was opening, his target strolling out casually.

"You will _not _be getting away from me that easily, Little Badger," Vlad whispered. He turned invisible, swooping in and grabbing Danny under his arms. "How _dare _you!" he yelled into Danny's ear angrily. "When I said that I wanted you, I meant it, Daniel! I don't care what you want! _YOU WILL BE MY SON, DANGIT!"_

With that said, Vlad proceeded to teleport them away again in another swirl of purple energy.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Danny screamed out his earlier thoughts, not surprised in the least to find himself in the same room as before. Vlad flew up to him suddenly, getting in his face as he pointed an angry finger at him.<p>

"Foolish boy," he hissed slowly. "I have no turmoil over the fact that you have _deluded _yourself, stupidly so, into believing that you do not need me. For the matter, I simply do not care. I want you," he repeated, "and, for that very reason, I will keep you. You will learn to be submissive with time, but I do believe that some convincing needs to be dealt at the moment." He slammed Danny against the wall, his hand curling around his throat tightly. Plasmius bombarded his neck with ectoplasmic energy, burning his throat and making Danny scream out in agony.

Vlad snarled, slamming him to floor roughly. Danny's back made harsh contact with the hard floor, his skin scraping against the concrete. He slid forward, the force of the slam making his back throb tenderly from the beginnings of a newly forming bruise.

Plasmius then lifted his foot, glowing viciously with purple energy, and slammed it into Danny's stomach, winding him and causing him to double over in pain. Danny gasped, coughing helplessly in a desperate attempt to get air back into his lungs. His ice blue eyes widened when he looked up, and purple filled his vision. Plasmius was shooting several small ecto-blasts at his body, hitting him in his face and midsection repeatedly.

"Gah!" Danny gasped, coughing as he spat blood out of his mouth, the unpleasant taste of copper taking over. He tried to pick up his head, muscles straining at the effort. A small groan escaped his mouth and his head fell to the floor, hitting it with a small _thump. _

Vlad simply smirked at Danny, approaching him with amusement shining in his demented eyes. He crouched down to his level, letting a build up of ectoplasm to grow in left hand. It charged, becoming a brighter purple every second, until it was almost white in color. His right hand curled into a fist around Danny's hair, grasping at it. He forcefully yanked at his raven locks, forcing Danny to look into his eyes.

"Now, Little Badger," he said softly, holding his left hand up to Danny's head threateningly. "What is it that you believe?"

"That- that you're a freaking coward," Danny spat, ignoring the painful ache spreading throughout his body. "The Plasmius Maximus is a cowardly move, Plasmius, and you know it."

"Hmm," Vlad hummed, a thoughtful frown taking over his features. "Not quite how I would put it, but we'll work on that." Danny snorted. The energy in Vlad's hand died down to a vibrant purple. He blasted Danny in the side of the head, knocking him out cold and making him go limp in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Can this jet go any slower?" Jason complained, casually lounging against one of the plush comforters in the Wayne Family's private jet.<p>

"We're going seven-hundred miles an hour, Jason," Tim informed. "What do you want us to do; break the sound barrier?"

"That would actually be pretty cool, so yeah," Jason replied, making Tim roll his eyes.

"I do not understand why all of us must come," Damian scowled. "I have more important matters to attend to."

"This is important, Dami," Dick chastised him, frowning. "We _are _flying to get our brother, who, might I remind you, was just kidnapped by some weirdo-wannabe-vampire."

"_Adopted _brother," Damian corrected, his death glare continuing adorn his features in typical Damian fashion. "Just because Father has decided to take him under his care, that does not mean that I have to automatically view him as a relative."

"You say that now," Jason said flippantly, rolling his eyes.

"As if you have accepted him as a brother already, Todd," Damian said, giving Jason a slightly incredulous glance.

"In a loving, older-brother perspective? Not really," Jason snorted. "But Danny is apart of the family by default, I guess. Doesn't mean I have to fawn over him, or whatever kind of crap older brothers are supposed to do."

"C'mon, guys," Dick sighed. "Danny is apart of this family. He officially became our brother once he stepped foot into that mansion, whether any of you like it or not. I'd like to think that we're a tight-knit family, believe it or not. A family that he is now apart of, so I would appreciate it if he was treated that way."

"You're too accepting for your own good, Dickiebird," Jason said dryly. "But imagine where we would be without that. I'll try, Grayson. Just don't expect any promises from me."

"Thanks, Little Wing," Dick said cheerily, knowing that it would be the best he would get out of the second Robin. Damian sunk low in his seat when his brother turned an expectant gaze on him.

"My actions are..." Damian paused, searching for the right words to use, "less than hostile..."

"Good enough," Dick mused. "I know Timmy's fine with playing the get-along-with-our-new-brother game. I'm so proud of you guys," he beamed.

"Hurray for not killing the new kid," Jason cheered sarcastically, waving his finger in the air.

"Here here!" Tim agreed.

"Idiots," Damian muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"But there is one thing that bugs me," Dick frowned. "Who _did _kidnap Danny in the first place, and why?"

"Danny lied to me on the phone," Jason noted. "He said that he doesn't remember anything besides waking up in Star, but the kidnapper randomly dropping him off on the streets doesn't exactly seem likely."

"You think he got away himself?" Tim mused quietly.

"Look, all I know is that he somehow found his way to Roy. All we do now is wait," Jason replied, propping his feet up against Tim's chair comfortably.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm proud to say that this is, by far, the longest chapter I've written. YAY! xD Also, I have a poll on my profile about this story if you wanna look at it, but I think I already know what I'm leaning towards. <strong>

**I think that's it... THANKS FOR READING! I think next chapter is special too, so let this hold you over until then. Ciao!**

**RR:**

**Poohbearmorris: *Gasps* ME TOO! ANGSTY IS THE BESTY! (I know that didn't make sense...) **

**jaguarspot: Which will be explained, but, basically, Vlad knew that he was Gotham, and then Danny went ahead an unleashed a ghostly wail into the clear night sky... Vlad does indeed need to look out, because the next chapter is coming up quick ;D**

**Good Witch of Babble: That's a very well-thought out theory. And it's very interesting ;D The JL should appear sometime in the near future. **

**Grava: Vlad should be scared anyway xD**

**Guest of honor: No Spanish, please... Happy? xD**

**Some Weird Chick: And you're reading anyway? O.o Hehe, thanks xD. Dick is Dick, so he was actually the only one that did outright call him brother. **

**IWasNeverReal: OOOH YEAAH xD ;D **

**Ninuhuju: I... I don't think so...? I DON'T KNOW! xD Ohmygod, I KNOW xD That will be SO fun to work with :D**

**KodiakWolfe13: That's what makes it fun.**

**ARE YOU USING ECTORANIUM BULLETS? YOU NEED TO USE ECTORANIUM BULLETS xD **

**Yay! xD**

**akizaki14: You... you think so? Thanks xD**

**Ciestess84: Yeah, you're gonna love the next chapter, then ;D**

**scheffelman: Sounds like success. **

**Skymuse: THAT SOUNDS SO SUCKY! How did you live? O.o**

**tigergirl1723: Dani will bring the chaos! xD Go to the poll ;D Scheffelman sounds just about done, so HERE YOU GO! *Slams Vlad at your feet* Ya, enjoy! ;D**

**Guest: Yup, pretty much xD **

**animegal1357: DUDE! I REMEMBER YOU! **

**Kitsune's Den: Bats is driving the jet, but we'll see ;D SOON. Be patient xD **

**16ckelmen: Vlad is a very annoying fruitloop ;D Dick is Dick! THEY ARE ACCEPTING YOUR THOUGHTS OF TORTURE. Absorbing it like a sponge. Aggression shall be unleashed! Enchanting... NO ONE'S EVER CALLED ME THAT BEFORE! xD**

**Appa: Everyone does... ;D Holograms, and I would just like you to know that you gave me a very evil idea with that. YOU NEED TO SHRED THE POSTER! xD xD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: HAHA, thanks, I guess xD (But seriously, thanks! ;D) **

**natashawagner122: I would apologize, but I'm not really sorry because I love cliffhangers :D**

**Guest: I UPDATED, I UPDATED! O.o**

**letskilloctavian: OHMYGLOB, YES! **


End file.
